The Truth Hurts
by No1heathfan
Summary: Bella has been having nightmares leading up to her upcoming wedding to Edward that is making her doubt the relationship. If you're a team Edward fan, don't read. You've been warned, so don't shout abuse at me later. Rated K  for now.
1. A 3am conversation

**Warning: If you are a team Edward fan, if you live and breathe the guy, don't read this. Especially if you're going to throw abuse at me afterwards. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

**Basically, this is just a random fanfic I wrote late last night, whilst thinking about feminism and Twilight. You may disagree, and that's fine. Please Read and review, and constructive criticism welcomed. Just don't be bitchy. Thanks :) **

* * *

The clock shines 3:05am.

I cannot sleep. This time, it has nothing to do with my fiancé (though I detest using the word!) Edward's absence. Or everything to do with it. We have two weeks before the wedding, and he is off hunting. And though I hate to admit it, for the first time in a while, I am glad of his absence.

Since I've consented to marry Edward, I've started to dream. Vividly. Nightmares. As I talk in my sleep, Edward is worried. And they are making me question everything.

They've driven me to the point where I cannot sleep. I eat little. And though I've tried to keep them from Edward, I failed (my future keeps changing and so Alice told Edward. Thanks a lot, 'sis'!). He is desperately trying to prove himself to me, though I've tried to convince him it isn't necessary. But I can't even convince myself.

3:10. 

Last night, I dreamt I was in a cage. Edward was locking me in. I begged to be allowed to see Jacob.

"Now, Bella, you know it's out of the question!' He taunted, "it's dangerous and I won't allow it."

The dreams have included: I am a princess in a tower. He locks me in and throws away the key 'for my own safety'. Him locking me away in a cellar. Him locking me away for ever and ever.

A few nights ago, he disabled my car to stop me from seeing Jacob. I woke up shaking with anger. And yet, this actually happened. Those are the dreams that worry me most, because I wake up enraged and full of hatred. And he's there to hold me, but do I want him to?

3:30

I love Edward Cullen. I do. Why am I even disputing the fact? Why am I letting dreams get in the way?

3:35

They're dominating my life. I can't let them. Sleep, Bella, Sleep.

3:45

Still awake

4:00 

Still here.

4:15

But if they're 'just dreams', why did I sit up and pay attention? Why are they driving me to have midnight conversations with my subconscious? Like it or not, the dreams do mean something. My subconscious is trying to tell me something. Why now? Probably the wedding… doesn't everyone get cold feet? OH MY GOD, AM I GETTING COLD FEET?

4:30

In all the dreams, he treats me like a child. Like he controls me. Like he owns me. The worrying thing? Some of the dreams are merely memories. I don't know what to think. Maybe I need to stop thinking. I'm talking to myself when I should be sleeping. I think I am overthinking...

5:00 

I know what I am going to do. First thing tomorrow. But first, sleep for a few hours. Now I've decided on a course of action my mind must be more peaceful, more relaxed. I need to sleep.


	2. Morning

**Hey everyone! So sorry I took so long in posting this chapter up, but I'm so busy these days, with exams and what not. Anyway, wrote this late last night, so it's probably not as good as it could be. I'll probably edit this somewhere down the line :) please R&R, constructive criticism welcomed (and needed)!**

* * *

I felt stone lips at my neck. Colder than metal. I stirred, remembering how I would jump out of my bed and launch myself into Edward's arms. And hoped he would not expect the same of me now. I yawned.

"I've missed you," he whispered into my ear, sending a cold breath down my spine.

"I've missed you too," I whispered automatically and I let him kiss me. He pulled me towards him, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"What's on the agenda for today?" He asked me as I sat up. I smiled nervously, remembering my plan.

"Well, I'm off to see Angela today," I said. Edward pretended to be surprised, even though I was sure that Alice had told him. I was as sure of this as I was sure of my own name.

"Angela? Why?" He asked, kissing the back of my neck, giving me Goosebumps that spread over my body like a forest fire. I sighed inwardly. I had hoped he would just leave it at that. Why did he have to know everything?

"Just to talk, have a girly time," I smiled.

"I see, how long will you be?" I frowned. What was his problem? He was not my father and I was not 11. Why did he have to be in control of EVERYTHING?

"Does it matter?" I tried to keep the annoyance out of my voice and failing. He looked surprised, for real this time.

"I just wanted to pick you up, but I can wait outside until you come out if you would rather?" He asked innocently. I raised my eyebrows.

"I'd rather drive myself home," I said coldly. I could feel his body harden (even more that usual- if possible)

"Bella? What did I do wrong?" He sounded upset. I sighed out loud this time.

"Nothing, Edward," I replied. He stroked my cheek, locking other arm around me.

"Bella," he whispered in my ear, "I love you. Please, tell me what I've done. I can't stand to see you like this anymore!" His voice had a pleading element to it, sounded desperate and even a tad pathetic.

"Edward, it's nothing. I just want to talk to Angela, clear some things up," I said, kissing his cheek to try and reassure him. He smiled sadly and this small action made my heart leap again, made guilt take root in my resolve.

"I love you. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you," he said. I nodded, not knowing how to reply. He read into this clearly, took it exactly as it had been meant. I bit my lip, sighing deeply. Despite the fact that I was the only exception to his mind reading gift, he read me like an open book. I could hide nothing from him.

Next door I heard Charlie stir.

"I'm off to make some breakfast," I said, and after a few seconds, Edward released me from his iron hard grasp. I kissed him quickly before leaving the room.

An hour later, I was dressed and ready to go to Angela's. Sitting in my new car (Goddamn massive metallic _MISSILE PROOF_ 1000 ton of a thing!), I placed my hands on the wheel only to notice they were shaking violently. I closed my eyes.

This, I knew, was going to change everything.

I put my keys in the ignition and started the car.


End file.
